The Trouble With Singleton
by stranger12
Summary: Single parents Sandy and Kirsten go on a date


**The O.C. – The Trouble With Singleton**

Single parents Sandy and Kirsten go on a date

* * *

Kirsten wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but she was.

"Mom, chill out" – her sweet, often solemn son chirped from the stove as he made them eggs for breakfast.

"Oh, baby, what am I doing? This is insane! I haven't been on a date since–"

"Jimmy Cooper two years ago, I remember" – the teen replied, somewhat grumpily.

"I know how you feel about Jimmy, Ryan, but–"

"He was not good enough for you, mom"

"Ryan–"

"Why are you so nervous anyway? You weren't like this with Jimmy"

"I know, but, I don't know, Jimmy was... Familiar, he lived next door for a long time, it was different, somehow, but Sandy is... He's..."

"He's a dude you hadn't seen since college"

"Yes, exactly"

"The one who got away" – Ryan said with a teasing grin as he pushed her omelet onto her plate.

"I wouldn't put it that way"

"Whatever you say, mom. Should I make myself scarce tonight?" – she pinked at his smirk.

"Ryan"

"I'm old enough to know what happens between two people that like each other, mom"

"Oh dear"

"So, should I crash at the pool house tonight?" – she sent him a look and started to dig into her food.

* * *

"She's pretty hot, for an older lady"

"Isn't she?" – Sandy gushed with a happy smile that wouldn't go away. His son Seth rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're making it real difficult to be snarky about this whole thing"

"What whole thing?"

"You, dating again"

"You... Don't mind, do you?"

"Dad, for reals? After the last few you brought home, I am good with any woman who won't pat my head and tell my how cute I am"

"But you are cute, kid"

"I'm sixteen, dad" – Seth pointed out dryly.

"You're a kid, just accept it"

"Never. So, where're you guys going?"

"That nice Italian place, you know?"

"I think so. She doesn't look like the type of woman who liked Italian, though"

"Hey, I asked her about it, and she said 'yes'"

"Maybe she's being polite, she looks like a polite lady"

"You don't have to be a little shit, Seth"

"That's what I'm here for. By the way, dad"

"Yes?"

"Should I go and hang out with Anna tonight?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, in case the date goes well" – the teen wiggled his eyebrows and Sandy groaned.

"You are terrible, you know that, right?"

"You made me, it's on you, dude. But seriously, I can go and sleepover at Anna's tonight if you think you're gonna be busy tonight. Unless you're going to hers"

"Seth, shut up"

"Ouch! I'm calling Child Services! Abuse, abuse I say!"

* * *

"Kirsten"

"Sandy, hi" – the man kissed her cheek gently, trying not to stare too hard at her, when he spotted the blond teenage boy standing at Kirsten's mansion's door – "Oh, this is my son, Ryan. Baby, come say 'hello'" – the kid's impassive face remained even as he came over and shook Sandy's hand tightly.

"Ryan Nichols" – the kid stated, looking straight into Sandy's eyes.

"Sandy Cohen"

"I understand you're taking my mom out tonight"

"That's the plan. If, you know, I can get my hand back" – they looked down at their locked hands, and after what felt like a long beat, Ryan let go.

Sandy could honestly barely feel his hand. Geez.

"Er, there's money on the counter for take–out" – Kirsten said hurriedly when Ryan made to speak again – "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call my cell or the restaurant"

"Will do, mom" – the kid piped up, smiling innocently at Sandy, still flexing his hand to try and get the blood flowing freely again.

"Well, hum, have a good night, baby, I'll be right back, okay?" – Sandy watched as Kirsten sweetly kissed the teen's cheek, and he had to give the kid credit, he accepted it without a hint of annoyance, which Seth would definitely not be able to claim. He stood there as the couple climbed the car, and Sandy could see him on the rear mirror.

"Quite a kid you have there" – Sandy commented.

"He's a little protective of me"

"I noticed" – he looked at his hand on the steering wheel.

"He's harmless, really" – Kirsten sounded somewhat amused.

"Right" – her laughter made him loosen up, though, and focus on the night ahead instead of her slightly intimidating son.

* * *

"So... I know your kid looks like he'd beat me up if I did anything bad to you, anything else I should know?"

"Well... He's a very bright student, he's good at soccer, and he wants to be an architect. He has the most incredible talent for it already, my father adores him"

"That's nice, going into the family business, right?"

"That's right. How about your son? Seth, was it?"

"Seth, yeap. Ah, I don't know, he's a pretty cool kid, definitely not into sports of any kind, I'm afraid, fair enough student, doesn't apply himself much, I guess, he loves comics and al that stuff, and he's pretty good at drawing, he was working on his own comic book, actually"

"That's impressive"

"Never tell him that, he thinks it's silly. Teenagers, you know"

"Oh, do I ever" – she had to smile at Sandy.

God, he'd aged so well! Handsome, funny, smart and smooth, she couldn't fathom how he was still single, but she was glad he was.

"So, enough about our wonderful sons. How are you, Kirsten? What've you been up to since college?"

"Hum, you know. I work for my father's company, and I'm divorced from Ryan's dad Frank, but it was a long time ago, a complete mistake, though it gave me Ryan, so I can't really complain much. How about you?"

"Eh, not much to say. I went to Law School, I work at the DA's office, I... Well, I didn't marry Seth's mom but we lived together for a while, and then she decided she didn't really want to do the family, kids things, so..." – he shrugged.

"She just left?"

"Dawn had her own issues, it wasn't just Seth and me, you know, but..."

"She left" – Kirsten stated.

"... Yeah"

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

* * *

They continued going on dates, with Ryan glowering at Sandy every single time the man came over to pick his mother up, and Kirsten assured Sandy every time that her son was just playing the part he thought he had to play, that he was all bark (his handshakes remained hard and rough, though). Seth continued poking fun at his dad every time he left the house, and the man had to wonder if he should tell him to stop going over to Anna's when he went out with Kirsten.

It was nice to date again, and it was even better to date Kirsten again. She wasn't the carefree girl she'd been in college, she was a woman, she had edges and insecurities, she had baggage, she had a kid she loved, she had a difficult family as before. Kirsten was different and the same, and Sandy found it so easy to fall back in love with her, to want to be close to her, to want her.

Naturally, they ended up at her place for a 'nightcap'. She assured him Ryan was off with his friends for the night as she kissed her in her kitchen, and Sandy felt like a kid all over again, putty in Kirsten's hands, and loving every moment of it. He had always thought of her as the one who got away, the dream girl, the ultimate girl, and now he was kissing her in her dark kitchen.

"Ew!"

Her previously dark kitchen.

"Mom, c'mon, we eat here" – the adults separated and turned around. Sandy started at Ryan and Seth standing side by side.

What the–

"Ryan! Are– Wait, who–"

"Yo, daddy–o" – Seth greeted in response, making Sandy wince.

"He's mine" – he said.

"Oh"

"How did you two even–?"

"We have this thing" – Seth began slowly – "It is called 'Internet'"

"You can find people in it" – Ryan continued, just as slow, deliberate and asshole–y – "You can even talk to people through it"

"Alright, enough" – Kirsten stated, cheeks still adorably flushed, but putting on her mom face without trouble – "You two, to the pool house, if you would"

"We were gonna grab some food and drinks, though" – Ryan commented.

"... Fine, grab whatever it was you were going to and– And–"

"No need to finish that sentence, we're out of here" – the blond boy stated as he moved over to the cabinets and fridge – "That said, Seth and I are gonna hang out at the pool house. All night. And tomorrow too. We're gonna live there now, let us know when it's safe to come out"

"Ryan–"

"Mrs. Ryan's mom, if I may" – Seth interrupted.

"My name is Kirsten"

"I prefer Ryan's mom. So, hum, it's totally cool that you brought my dad home, but if I may?"

"... Yes, Seth?" – Sandy said with a heavy sigh, already knowing what was coming.

"Glove the love, all I'm saying" – Kirsten made a strangled sound as the teens moonwalked the hell out of house.

"He is so getting his when he starts dating" – Sandy said with a strong eye roll.

"I need a drink now, would you care for one?"

"Definitely"


End file.
